Beyblade Legends
*''Not to be confused with the Legend Beyblades, another Hasbro series.'' Beyblade Legends is a Beyblade main toy line series created by Hasbro to succeed the Beyblade: Shogun Steel series. Officially announced at the American International Toy Fair 2014, it was described as featuring "all the characters from the history of the Beyblade series". It is a series of re-releases beginning from Beyblade: Metal Fusion, in addition to tops from Beyblade: Metal Masters and Hyperblades with new Beystadiums, 2-Packs and a new version of the Super Vortex Battle Set. It was first released in the United States in July 2014Nelvana exclusively confirmed this with Beyblade Wiki. Overview From February 16-19, 2014, Hasbro appeared at the year's annual American International Toy Fair 2014 to promote their latest toys, including BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz. There, a representative officially revealed Beyblade Legends and described it as featuring "all the characters from the history of the Beyblade series" with a targeted release for fall 2014. A press release was later indirectly released as well. On April 25, 2014, Nelvana exclusively confirmed with Beyblade Wiki that "Legends will start from Metal Fusion" and "Hasbro won't be reproducing tops from series 1-3". They also confirmed its Fall 2014 release date. They acknowledged the disappointment that Original Series Blades were not going to be included but expressed enthusiasm of seeing Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters Beys "back in the mix". On May 13, 2014, Nelvana also exclusively confirmed with Beyblade Wiki Beyblade Legends will see the return of Hyperblades. On May 26, 2014, Nelvana once again exclusively confirmed with Beyblade Wiki that the line would not be releasing in fall 2014 anymore because it will instead "be hitting retail August 2014" and they revealed an "associated website is anticipated to launch end of July". On June 2, 2014, Nelvana would again exclusively confirm with Beyblade Wiki "the Beyblade Legends line will be launching online and instores in July". On June 5, 2014, Nelvana exclusively told Beyblade Wiki that "when legends comes out", they will "likely bring them" to the Beyblade Shop. Sometime in July 2014, the first six Hyperblades in the line were released, consisting of Cosmic Pegasus F:D, L-Drago Destructor F:S, Omega Dragonis 85XF, Diablo Nemesis X:D, Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF and Fang Leone 130W2D (the last two were previously not released by Hasbro). Unlike their Spark FX versions, each Hyperblade is not preassembled, there are no Collector Cards and they retain their Takara Tomy counterpart coloring with the exception of Omega Dragonis 85XF's Fusion Wheel having no paint, despite official images. Press Release A press release indirectly released by Hasbro has detailed the line. BEYBLADE LEGENDS 2014 PRODUCT DESCRIPTIONS In fall 2014, BEYBLADE collectors and fans are rewarded with the introduction of the BEYBLADE LEGENDS line, representing a chance to get their hands on the best of the best of the BEYBLADE brand! Fans can complete their ultimate collections and battle for BEYBLADE dominance with tops and sets featuring the most popular and exciting characters in BEYBLADE history. New BEYBLADE LEGENDS products for 2014 include: BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Top Assortment (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $8.99/Available: Fall 14) At last, the most popular and iconic tops from the BEYBLADE line are back! Must-haves for any collector, the BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Tops are customizable, five piece performance battling tops featuring characters from throughout the brand’s history. Each pack includes one BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Top, one ripcord launcher, and one BEYBLADE assembly tool. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYSTADIUM Assortment (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $9.99/Available: Fall 14) Where BEYBLADE battles are fought and won! Each BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYSTADIUM arena in the assortment features classic BEYBLADE styling and design. With two BEYSTADIUM designs to choose from, BEYBLADE fans can plan a strategy and customize their tops for each competition. Each pack includes one BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYSTADIUM. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS 2 PACK Top Assortment (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $15.99/Available: Fall 14) Battle head-to-head with the BEYBLADE LEGENDS 2 PACK Top assortment! Assortment includes two iconic, high-performance BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE tops, each featuring five specialized parts allowing fans to build for attack, balance, defense, or stamina. Each pack includes two BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Tops, two ripcord launchers, and one BEYBLADE assembly tool. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS HYPERBLADE Assortment Set (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $9.99/Available: Fall 14) Strategy and customization are key with the BEYBLADE LEGENDS HYPERBLADE assortment, featuring some of the most popular BEYBLADE characters. The Fusion Wheel of each HYPERBLADE top can be configured in two different ways, allowing BEYBLADERs to adjust their battle tactics throughout the competition. Each pack includes one BEYBLADE LEGENDS HYPERBLADE Top, one ripcord launcher, and one BEYBLADE assembly tool. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS SUPER VORTEX BATTLE Set (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $29.99/Available: Fall 14) LET IT RIP right out of the box with the BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Set! Each pack includes two exclusive BEYBLADE LEGENDS tops, two ripcord launchers, two BEYBLADE assembly tools, and an iconic high-action BEYSTADIUM arena. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. Products Tops Beyblade: Metal Fusion *BB-28: Storm Pegasus 105RF *BB-30: Rock Leone 145WB *BB-43: Lightning L-Drago 100HF *BB-59: Burn Fireblaze 135MS Beyblade: Metal Masters *BB-70: Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *BB-88: Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *BB-99: Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *BB-104: Twisted Tempo 145WD Beyblade: Metal Fury Hyperblades *BB-M28: Omega Dragonis 85XF *BB-105: Cosmic Pegasus F:D *BB-106: Fang Leone 130W2D *BB-108: L-Drago Destructor F:S *BB-119: Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF *BB-122: Diablo Nemesis X:D Stadiums *Beyblade Legends Beystadium Sets *Super Vortex Battle Set (Beyblade Legends) Gallery BeybladeLegendsBanner.jpg BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2FVsMeteoLDragoLW160LF.png BeybladeLegendsCustomize.png BeybladeLegendsPromo.png BeybladeLegendsStormPegasus105RF.png BeybladeLegendsRockLeone145WB.png BeybladeLegendsLightningLDrago100HF.png BeybladeLegendsBurnFireblaze135MS.png BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2F.png BeybladeLegendsMeteoLDrago100HF.png BeybladeLegendsHadesKerbecsBD145DS.png BeybladeLegendsTwistedTempo145WD.png BeybladeLegendsOmegaDragonis85XF.png BeybladeLegendsCosmicPegasusFD.png BeybladeLegendsFangLeoen130W2D.png BeybladeLegendsLDragoDestructorFS.png BeybladeLegendsDeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF.png BeybladeLegendsDiabloNemesisXD.png BeybladeLegendsRayStrikerD125CS.png BeybladeLegendsGravityDestroyerAD145WD.png BeybladeLegendsSuperVortexBattleSetBackground.png BeybladeLegendsStormPegasus105RFFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsRockLeone145WBFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsLightningLDrago100HFFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsBurnFireblaze135MSFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2FFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsMeteoLDragoLW160LFFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHadesKerbecsBD145DSFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsTwistedTempo145WDFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesOmegaDragonis85XFFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesCosmicPegasusFDFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesFangLeone130W2DFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesLDragoDestructorFSFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDiabloNemesisXDFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsRayStrikerD125CSFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsGravityDestroyerAD145WDFaceBolt.png BeybladeLegendsStormPegasus105RFEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsRockLeone145WBEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsLightningLDrago100HFEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsBurnFireblaze135MSEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2FEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsMeteoLDragoLW160LFEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHadesKerbecsBD145DSEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsTwistedTempo145WDEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesOmegaDragonis85XFEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesCosmicPegasusFDEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesFangLeone130W2DEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesLDragoDestructorFSEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDiabloNemesisXDEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsRayStrikerD125CSEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsGravityDestroyerAD145WDEnergyRing.png BeybladeLegendsStormPegasus105RFFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsRockLeone145WBFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsLightningLDrago100HFFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsBurnFireblaze135MSFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2FFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsMeteoLDragoLW160LFFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHadesKerbecsBD145DSFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsTwistedTempo145WDFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesOmegaDragonis85XFFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesCosmicPegasusFDFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesFangLeone130W2DFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesLDragoDestructorFSFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDiabloNemesisXDFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsRayStrikerD125CSFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsGravityDestroyerAD145WDFusionWheel.png BeybladeLegendsStormPegasus105RFSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsRockLeone145WBSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsLightningLDrago100HFSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsBurnFireblaze135MSSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2FSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsMeteoLDragoLW160LFSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsHadesKerbecsBD145DSSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsTwistedTempo145WDSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesOmegaDragonis85XFSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesFangLeone130W2DSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsRayStrikerD125CSSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsGravityDestroyerAD145WDSpinTrack.png BeybladeLegendsStormPegasus105RFPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsRockLeone145WBPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsLightningLDrago100HFPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsBurnFireblaze135MSPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsGalaxyPegasusW105R2FPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsMeteoLDragoLW160LFPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHadesKerbecsBD145DSPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsTwistedTempo145WDPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesOmegaDragonis85XFPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesCosmicPegasusFDSpinTrackPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesFangLeone130W2DPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesLDragoDestructorFSSpinTrackPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsHyperbladesDiabloNemesisXDSpinTrackPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsRayStrikerD125CSPerformanceTip.png BeybladeLegendsGravityDestroyerAD145WDPerformanceTip.png StormPegasus105RFBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg StormPegasus105RFBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg RockLeone145WBBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg RockLeone145WBBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg LightningLDrago100HFBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg LightningLDrago100HFBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg BurnFireblaze135MSBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg BurnFireblaze135MSBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg GalaxyPegasusW105R2FBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg GalaxyPegasusW105R2FBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg MeteoLDragoLW105LFBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg MeteoLDragoLW106LFBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg HadesKerbecsBD145DSBeybladeLegendssPackaging.jpg HadesKerbecsBD145DSBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg TwistedTempo145WDBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg TwistedTempo145WDBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg OmegaDragonis85XFBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.png|Omega Dragonis 85XF packaging. OmegaDragonis85XFBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.png|Omega Dragonis 85XF contents. CosmicPegasusFDBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.png|Cosmic Pegasus F:D packaging. CosmicPegasusFDBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.png|Cosmic Pegasus F:D contents. FangLeone130W2DBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.jpg FangLeone130W2DBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.jpg LDragoDestructorFSBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.png|L-Drago Destructor F:S packaging. LDragoDestructorFSBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.png|L-Drago Destructor F:S contents. DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.jpg DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDFBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.jpg DiabloNemesisXDBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.png|Diablo Nemesis X:D packaging. DiabloNemesisXDBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.png|Diablo Nemesis X:D contents. BeybladeLegendsBeystadiumYellow.jpg BeybladeLegendsBeystadiumYellow1.jpg BeybladeLegendsBeystadiumRedFront.jpg BeybladeLegendsBeystadiumRedSide.jpg SuperVortexBattleSetBeybladeLegendsPackaging.jpg SuperVortexBattleSetBeybladeLegendsContents.jpg Videos Video:Beyblade at the Hasbro 2014 Toy Fair Showroom References Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Hybrid Wheel System Category:Re-Release